


the purest star.

by lucielwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (but im not good at writing humor so probably not funny), F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, angst is very light, might be a little ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielwrites/pseuds/lucielwrites
Summary: the events that lead up to the night robin finally admits his truth, and a little bit after.(alternatively, robin hides his feelings from everyone until he doesn't want to anymore.)





	the purest star.

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer; i have never actually played fire emblem awakening but i have a very deep love for this ship so i made the descion to write this story. it's one of my older pieces of work and may be a little out of character. i sincerely hope you enjoy my work. thanks ^^

"I think I'm in love."  
-  
It's the words Robin quietly admits on a rainy night to Lucina. He'd be thinking it for a long time now, and he couldn't stomach hiding it any longer. It had been on his mind, day and night, and eventually his work started to suffer because of it. He had to tell someone, and Lucina was his best friend, he trusted her the most. 

Lucina looked at him, with a burning caution in her eyes. She closed her book, and then looked at him expectantly. In truth, Lucina wanted to hear none of it. She'd rather talk about anything else, but Robin was her best friend, and she was sure she'd hear all about the pretty lady in question. 

Robin didn't say anything though. He'd kept quiet ever since he'd said the words and continued reading his book. Lucina was torn, she was glad Robin hadn't said anything, as she said, she didn't want to know, but her curiosity was piqued now. She had to know, as Robin's best friend, and all. 

"Love?" Was the question she had settled on, instead.  
"Yes, love." Robin had answered a few moments later, as if he was debating his words. 

Robin almost felt sick after his words. He was just waiting for Lucina to ask who the young tactician was in love with, but the words never came. He almost sighed in relief, he was thankful towards the young girl. For a while, the pair just sat in silence, pondering their next moves. Lucina broke the silence that went on seemingly forever. 

"You don't seem very happy to be in love."  
"I'm not." 

Lucina looked at Robin, and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged, put his book down, and sighed. 

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with the person I did, of all the people in camp, it just had to be them, didn't it?" Robin looked down as he muttered it, as if he was ashamed of himself.  
"I should have stopped myself earlier, should've walked away when I had the chance." He shook his head and balled his fists. 

Lucina was a little distressed with the way Robin spoke. He didn't act like this ever, not when he lost a battle, not when he lost a member, not even when he couldn't get his tactics right. Robin doesn't go over the should'ves, he just keeps on moving. That's one of the things she admires most about him. Robin sighed. 

"My apologies, Lucina. I....." Robin started.  
"Being in love completes things, and I'm just stressing out about it. Nothing a good battle won't fix, I reckon." He grinned, his hand going to blow out the light.  
"We should rest. Been a long day. Night, Lucina."  
"Goodnight, Robin." 

Lucina walked out of Robin's tent in a daze. She was confused, her best friend wasn't the type to act this way. It wouldn't do her any good to worry now, in the early hours of sunrise. She hoped Robin would be okay.  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

"Robin!" 

Chrom yelled out, jolting Robin awake from his daydream. Worried eyes from around the camp settled on him, as he blinked in confusion. He rubbed his eyes absentmindedly. Chrom, his long-time best friend and commander, looked at him with confusion. Chrom wondered what was going on in the tactician's mind that was enough to distract him in the heat of war. He sighed. 

"Alright, I'll bite. What's going on in that ever so complicated mind of yours, friend?" Chrom spoke with a soft voice.  
"Huh? Nothing, 'm just just tired, is all." Was the reply he got back.  
"Really? Because this isn't like you, friend. You don't lose focus, especially when we're discussing something as important as our next battle." Chrom lost the soft edge to his voice, and spoke louder with every passing word. Robin looked up at him.  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm just losing more sleep than I'm used to." Robin sighed at the end of his sentence. Chrom softened again.  
"No, I'm sorry. We're all putting a lot of stress onto you, and it's finally taking a toll, I guess. Go rest, Robin. We can discuss this another time." Chrom looked at his best friend with admiration.  
"Thank you, Chrom." 

Chrom sighed as Robin retreated to his room. Something was up with Robin, he wasn't acting like his usual self. To anyone else, Robin's excuse would have worked. But not to Chrom, he saw through Robin's façade. Chrom wanted his best friend to go back to normal. He'd have to do something.  
-  
As Robin layed down on his bed, he felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He felt disgusted with himself. Tears fell freely down his face, as he made himself as small as possible. He sobbed quietly as everything finally hit him, all at once. 

He broke down even more. At this point, he was crying for all that was troubling him. He cried for his best friend, for the people who had fallen, for the families of those people, for the strategies that failed, for the love of his life. He sobbed and sobbed, until there were no tears left. 

"Robin?" Sumia's sweet voice drifted through the tent.  
Robin sniffed. "Y-yeah?" His voice broke.  
"Are you alright?" Sumia sounded concerned as she walked into Robin's tent. Robin shot up and gave her a shaken smile.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Sumia. Uh, don't worry." His voice quivered as he spoke, pretty much giving him away. He looked down. Sumia, without saying a word, hugged him tightly. 

He started to sob again, as he hugged her back. He cried into her shoulder as she whispered words of comfort to him. He broke down, he didn't care. He spilled everything. He told her of his love, of his lies, of how everything is getting to him. He could barely speak a word without stuttering, and still, Sumia sat and listened to every word. 

"It's Lucina, isn't it?" Sumia asked quietly. Robin's head lowered even further.  
"You're in love with Lucina, aren't you?" She asked again.  
"...Yes." He choked back a sob. Robin's head shot up as Sumia wholeheartedly laughed.  
"Ah, I thought so." She grinned.  
"How?" Robin was stunned.  
"You look at her as if you could spend the rest of your life doing that, just looking at her, and you'd be truly happy." She said after a while.  
"I shouldn't be in love with her, it's not r-" Robin started, his voice laced with guilt.  
"No, true love is always right, Robin, no matter what. And I know, that your love for her is true." Her voice was as hard as steel, as she looked deep into Robin's soul. Robin absorbed her words slowly, taking them to heart.  
She broke into a grin not a second later though as she spoke.  
"Oh! Can you imagine, though? Robin, you'll be my son-in-law!" Sumia sounded so excited and continued to babble on as Robin broke into the first real smile he'd had in days.  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

"Ah!" 

Robin sat up, head spinning and body shaking. Another nightmare, he thought, as he sat up. He sighed. It was the third time this week he had awoken, sweat dripping and horrid memories resurfacing. Sleep would not come to him now, not at this time. He decided to go for a walk. 

In truth, that wasn't a very smart idea. Risen were everywhere these days, along with other enemies. If he wandered too far, it was very likely he'd be killed, and he wouldn't be able to fight off an army of men either. Still, he walked away from camp, even with those thoughts in mind. Though, his mind was consumed almost immediately with the stars above. 

Watching the stars was one of Robin's favorite activities. He knew most constellations, from the various books he'd read on the matter, and he loved to find them all. It was relaxing to think about the possibility of becoming a star. He'd read about it in one of his old worn books. When someone who held a pure heart had fallen, it is foretold that slowly, piece by piece, they will become a part of the stars. 

Robin thinks he'd like to be a star one day, although he doesn't think he'll ever get the chance. He's not pure of heart, and who knows what he did before he lost his memory? In a way, he hopes he'll never know what he once was like. He's a good person now, with good friends. That's all that matters to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind him. 

"...Robin? What are you doing out here?"  
-  
Lucina was restless. She tossed and turned, and no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was buzzing with all sorts of ideas and plans, and feelings she couldn't nor wanted to understand. 

It seemed to be happening a lot lately, her not being able to sleep. It was rare she'd get even a couple of hours, and that was dangerous considering she was in times of war. Sleep was needed for a concentrated mind, she needed to be able to focus, to be able to protect those she loved. A sigh escaped her lips. 

Thinking about it now wouldn't help her in the slightest, she'd just continue to think about until the earliest hours of the morning, work herself up too much. She decided a nice quiet walk around camp was due. Maybe she'd go keep watch for Risen or enemy armies, maybe something that will keep her awake. Sleep was useless now, she'd rather just pass out now. 

She stood at the border of camp, alert and looking for anything out of the usual. It was still dark out, it was the early hours of the morning she'd guessed, maybe one or two am? She wasn't exactly sure. 

She noticed something strange though, a little far from camp. It wasn't too close, whatever it was, but it was a little too close for comfort. Lucina was suspicious. A lone figure near the camp in the early hours of the morning? She didn't like that. She had to go check it out. 

Quietly, she walked up to the tree the figure was hiding behind, her hand settled on the Falchion. She was almost ready to pull out the blade and engage in battle, when she saw who the hooded figure was, or rather, who the hood belonged to. 

"...Robin? What are you doing out here?"  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

Robin stares up at her face, surprise written all over his own. Her hand removes itself from her blade, as she stares back at him, in confusion. He straightens himself up underneath her sharp gaze. He feels her name leave the tip of his tongue, as he gestures for her to sit down, next to him. 

"Nightmare." He murmurs as he tilts his head up ever so slightly to look at the stars again. He doesn't spare a glance at her, but he knows she's staring right at him, with her head cocked to the side in confusion.  
"I came out here because of a nightmare." He answers. Lucina turns her head up to the stars as she gives a small nod of understanding. Nightmares were sort of a frequent for everyone in camp, so much so that the casual mention of it over breakfast wasn't surprising to anyone anymore. They'd all seen hell after all, in this war. 

The pair sat in silence for a while, each consumed in their own thoughts and musings. There was so much Lucina wanted to ask the tactician, and so much Robin wanted to tell the young princess. They just didn't know where to start, or how. 

Lucina breaks the silence, though, she always does. 

"Tell me," She pleads softly.  
"Tell me, are you truly alright?" Her voice breaks through the harsh rustles of the leaves and the light winds.  
Robin is momentarily stunned by her question, he certainly wasn't expecting her to ask that question, but he muses that Lucina has always surprised him like this, and a grin forms on his face.  
"Last time we talked, I worried you." He speaks lowly, just above a whisper. It wasn't an answer, nor a question, simply a statement. He hadn't meant to make her, or anyone, worried. He had hoped they'd blame it on the war, but Lucina knew better, she always did. 

In his words, she found her answer, as Robin was acting like his usual mysterious and somewhat sadistic self again, and Lucina wondered briefly what had happened, she caught herself quickly though, and they remained in silence once more. 

"You confuse me." She admitted quietly.  
"...How so?" Robin's head tilted unintentionally.  
"...I'm not quite sure I know." 

Lucina's head was swirling with all sorts of question and ideas and emotions that she couldn't understand and Robin was the source of it all. Robin made her feel something she'd never quite experienced and she was so, so confused about it all. 

"Can you keep a secret?" Robin's voice was almost non-existent as he spoke, not daring to look at the young princess. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Lucina nodded. He sighed and grinned. His eyes flicked back up at the constellations once more and the lowered his head to look at Lucina.  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

"I think I'm in love." 

Lucina scoffed, unsure if a laugh or a sob was almost threatening to leave her lips at Robin's quirky behavior. She tilted her head upwards, and mused quietly to herself. She sighed, as Robin was slowly losing his mind. 

"Pray tell, Robin, who might you be in love with?" Lucina finally voiced the question that'd been on her mind since Robin had first told her. Earlier, she had thought she didn't want to know, but in truth, it was on her mind day and night, and she was consumed by it. Even if she thought it might hurt her, she must know who the woman is. 

"Gods, do you really not know, Lucina?" Robin scoffed, and shook his head. Lucina tilted her head, and looked at Robin. He sighed, and a lovesick smile formed on his face. Only her, he mused, only she would be like this. 

"I'm in love with you, Lucina." 

And Lucina's whole wide world started to spin. She questioned briefly in her mind how this came to be, how this twist of fate was to be hers. Her heart beat faster, and her mind came to a slow. It was as if the gods had finally looked down on her with pity, instead of hatred, for the man she loved most loved her back. 

He was still looking at her, a bittersweet smile resting upon his face. She turned her head up towards the sky, and smiled. A small but true smile came across her face for the first time in a long while, and she was overwhelmed by this feeling. She looked at Robin, and said the only thing that was running through her mind. 

“I’m in love too, actually.”  
“Oh yeah? With who, might I ask?” A silly grin fell on Robin’s face.  
“You, of course.” And Robin did the only thing that was running through his mind, he leant down to kiss her. 

It was as if the world exploded with colour as Robin kissed her. Lucina mused on one thought as she kissed back. Robin had once told her of people being stars, people who are truly and utterly good people. Lucina thinks, if one person would ever be a star, it would be him. Because she knows no one as pure, as kind, as loving as Robin. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

Robin awakes to harsh sunlight glaring down at him from above the trees, and he groans. He must of fallen asleep while he was with Lucina the night before, because of the lack of sleep the nightmares were giving him. 

His eyes remain closed shut as he sits there, unable nor wanting to get up. Lucina rests on his right shoulder, snoring lightly. She doesn’t seem to be affected by the harsh sunlight, nor the rustling of the leaves as the wind pushes through them. Robin is perfectly content to stay where he is, with Lucina. 

But he knows they both have important duties to preform, they are both major parts of the camp, after all. So he gently shakes Lucina, trying to wake her. At last, her head rolls off Robin’s shoulder and a groan escapes her lips as she stretches, her eyes still closed. 

He greets her a good morning, with a lazy but content smile, and she gives one in return. Yawning, she asks what time it is, and Robin’s eyes bulged out of his head as he realises it's way past morning. They both scramble along the forest, hurrying to get back before anyone, god forbid, notices they’re both gone. 

They arrive back in camp, just in time to face an angrily worried, red faced, Chrom. Robin buried his hands in his pocket, and his head is down low as he mutters a low good morning to his very best friend, with a very sheepish smile. Lucina, in the other hand, stands tall and straight, her right hand resting comfortably on the Falchion, but her eyes are downcast, and Robin feels a twinge of guilt seeing her like that. 

Chrom, instead of yelling, shakes his head and mutters something about being glad he found them both and not even caring where they both were, as long as they were unharmed. He walks off and shouts out towards the camp, that the two were back and it seems like everyone one goes back to work immediately. 

Lucina goes off to train, fighting with Chrom in a heated battle that not either one of them will ever win, for they are too evenly matched. Robin sits over to the side of the arena, reading another one of his various books about strategy and combat, and occasionally cheering on his best friend and the woman he loves. 

They, both, are the happiest they’ve been in a long time. 

Sumia walks over to Robin, her eyes glinting as she sits next to him, eyebrows raised. He looks over to her, and sighs in an over dramatic way, and laughs a little when she rolls her eyes at him. He puts his book down, tears his eyes away from the battle just before him, and looks at Sumia. 

“So, where were you two this morning?” She hummed, a mischievous tone hidden in her voice.  
“I don't know what you’re talking about, Sumia.”  
“Hmm, sure you don't. Well at least tell me one thing.” She compromised.  
“There is nothing to tell you.” Robin sighed. She pouted.  
“Fine then, Robin. If you won't tell me, someone else will.” She laughed at his sudden panicked look.  
“Now, wait a moment, Sumia. Sumia! Pleas-“ His pleads were cut off.  
“Lucina-a-a!” She sang out loudly as she madly dashed away from Robin, who had practically thrown his book down to chase her. 

Lucina broke the heated battle between her and her father as her name was called out by none other than her own mother. Chrom and Lucina locked eyes, confusion on both faces. The scene before them was truly a strange one. Sumia running away from Robin as she called out Lucina’s name, saying she needed to ask her a question. Robin looked panicked, a very different contrast to himusual calm and collected exterior. 

“Yes, mother?” Lucina asked, looking slightly dazed.  
“I’ve got something to ask you, since someone isn't going to tell me.” A pointed glance was shot at Robin.  
“Please, Sumia. Don’t you dare do this, I swear! Lucina! Chrom! Don't listen to a word she says!” Robin’s shouts could be heard from miles away as the panic never left his eyes. It was even more vexing for the two blue haired people. Lucina tilted her head. 

“Lucina! Is little Robin here going to be mine and Chrom’s son in law?” The mischievous tone came back to her voice. Robin tripped over at her words, leaving his face in the dust, as Lucina went bright red at her mother’s strange and surprising question. 

“I-um-we-uh-he-ah?” Lucina stuttered as she tried to speak, practically giving away the true answer to the question. Her face was almost as red as Sully’s hair, and Robin was face down into the dirt, groaning and cursing Sumia. 

Sumia just smiled innocently at the pair, but soon lost that smile as she looked at her husband. Chrom was seething. He looked at Lucina and just shouted something about ‘his best friend, really?’ But then his gaze turned to Robin, who was finally standing again, and his whole face darkened as he screamed. 

“ROBIN!”


End file.
